The present invention is directed to a workpiece feeding-ejection mechanism employed in conjunction with a die assembly operable to hold a tubular workpiece in a fixed position with the opposite ends of the workpiece projecting from the respective opposite sides of the die assembly so that reciprocable punches may simultaneously flare or expand the two opposite ends of the tubular workpiece.
In the mass production fabrication of metal tubing components for use in fluid pressure circuits, such as automotive vacuum operated circuits, it is frequently necessary to form a straight length of tubing with an enlargement or bead at each end. Where such a length of tubing needs to be formed with an enlargement only on one end, it is quite simple to feed an elongate length of tubing stock axially to a work station where the leading end portion of the stock is clamped and its leading end expanded while the trailing end is simultaneously being cut at the desired length from the stock. However, this process is not particularly feasible where both ends of the finished tubing must be expanded. Before the end of the tubing which is cut free from the stock can be expanded, it must be moved clear of the piece of stock from which it has been severed and the cutting mechanism must be cleared from the action of the expanding tool. Subsequent feeding of a piece of tubing with one end expanded presents complications.
Where both ends of a length of tubing are to be formed simultaneously, it is essential that the tubing length be accurately aligned in three axes relative to the opposed forming tools which will operate on the opposite ends of the tubing. The tubing must be fed into initial alignment with tubing receiving recesses in a clamping die and held in this alignment while the dies are closed. After the forming operation has been completed, the formed tube must be ejected or extracted in some manner from the die so that a new blank can be fed into position. Experience has shown that simplification of the feeding steps complicates the extraction or ejection of the finished part and vice versa.
The present invention is directed to a feeding and ejection arrangement for tubing lengths which utilizes gravity in the final feeding step and in the ejection step and provides for a positive ejection of the finished part by the employment of a relatively simple and positive acting mechanism.